1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a putter head, and particularly to a putter head which is superior in absorbability of shock produced when hitting a ball.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the purpose of absorbing shock occurring when a putter head hits a ball and improving feeling of hitting, JP-A-2001-190721 discloses that a putter head includes a resin material such as urethane resin on a face surface thereof.